


Hop! Niya! Woof!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Bunny Rut, Bunny!Keith, Cat!Lance, Come Inflation, Dog!Shiro, Like very minor, M/M, Multi, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance was expecting a very lazy early afternoon with his mates. Instead he gets a bunny in a rut and a dog who is all for it. Well, Lance could get addicted to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to the very amazing Chat Room I am apart of. 
> 
> YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THIS IS FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 
> 
> Still working around smut, so I hope you all like this. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at KnightNuraStar or twitter at KnightNuraStars!
> 
> [Beta by Willowstarr! Thank you so much!]

“Lance, please stop doing the thing.” 

“Shiro, the thing is sacred and must always be done.” 

“Lance... you knock things down... how is that sacred?” 

“..... Cat thing.” Lance informed, ears twitching and tail flicking as he cuddled on the couch with comforters all around him to make a nice nest. On the floor there was the controller and a few magazines that Lance pushed off the table. Shiro sighed as he went to go pick them up again. 

Lance grinned, cuddling the soft comforters, loving how they felt on his skin. Today he only wore a tank top and short boxer shorts. It was summer and while the AC was on, wearing any baggy clothing caused even him to pant and Lance didn’t like panting from weather heat. 

“Shiro.” Lance purred, getting Shiro to chuckle as he pushed the items much farther away from Lance. Lance purred in content when Shiro started nuzzling his head. Watching with glee as the dog tail wagged with excitement as he continued to nuzzle and lick his neck. 

“Want some fish?” Shiro asked, making Lance purr in delight. 

“Yes, please.” Lance spoke, watching his lover grin before they kissed. Lance gave little kitten lick to the other’s mouth making Shiro deepen the kiss in hunger. Lance hummed in delight, while the kiss was deep it was lazy as Lance was getting ready to take his afternoon nap. 

“I’ll make you salmon.” Shiro whispered, getting happy purrs as he left for the kitchen. With that the two went into an easy silence where Lance turned on the television to show some sort of ocean documentary. Lance lazily watched it, smiling contently while Shiro hummed to himself as he started making lunch. 

Suddenly the door to the bedroom slammed open, revealing a bored looking bunny. Lance raised a brow at Keith who just headed straight for Lance. The other flicked his tail at him, before going back to watching the documentary and Shiro just shook his head. Keith always seemed to forget how easy it was to swing the door open and close again. So the other slamming it open never surprised the two. 

“Hey Keith, watchaAAAAAHHH!!!!” Lance yelped, his calm atmosphere jumping from peaceful to surprised. Keith, whom had marched right up to Lance, went onto the couch grabbed his boxers and ripped them off, gripped Lance’s hips hard and pulled him up to start tonguing at his entrance. 

Lance’s tail instantly fluffed up and the cat yowled, making Shiro jump as he looked over to the couch to see Keith eating Lance out aggressively. Lance sobbed, feeling Keith's slobber all over his twitching hole and wiggle his tongue inside. Almost lapping at Lance twitching flesh making Lance twitch all over while Keith’s little tail wagged with excitement. Even his large ears twitch in excitement while, pulling out his already erect cock. 

Shiro was able to see that his cock was red and dripping, showing his arousal as he pulled away from Lance’s hole with a trail of saliva dripping out. Lance was on the blankets, whole body shaking and pre-cum dripping from his cock as he looked up to stare at Shiro with a hazy gaze. Shiro looked at the meal that was cooking, knowing he had twenty five minutes and walked over to the couch. 

“Wha... Wha...” Lance tried to speak, only to scream as Keith started thrusting his way inside. Lance knew that the two, especially Keith, had known that Lance was still very lose from this morning sex. Making Keith slid in easy as he started to pound fast and in such a hurry. Lance whimpered as Shiro came to Lance’s face, his own cock out and teasing it along his lips. 

“Bunny ruts?” Shiro asked, watching and licking his lips as Lance started to lick around the head of Shiro’s cock. Nibbling at the tip and and sucking earnestly, making Shiro moan. His tail wagged along with Keith’s little tail as they enjoyed their mate. Keith didn’t say anything, he just continued to pound into Lance panting and huffing. 

Lance silenced Shiro as he engulfed his long length. Shiro grunted feeling that sly tongue lap and circle around his dick while Lance bobbed his head. Shiro reached down, playing with Lance’s nipples making Lance whimper in pleasure. Little tears falling from his face from how good he was feeling. that was enough to make Shiro grunt as he spilled into the awaiting mouth. Lance gulped down his meal, pulling off the cock with a small pop as he came himself all over his comforters. 

Keith huffed, slamming his hips into Lance and covering his insides with his seed. Making Lance keen under the feeling of the other’s cum inside of him. But, when the two thought Keith was done, did he start back up with his hip movements. 

Lance stared in surprise at Keith as he felt his cock slosh inside him making the cum move and squirt out as he continued to fuck. Even Shiro looked surprised, but there was understanding as he got up to finish the dinner and let it cool. 

“Wait! Shiro! What’s going on with Keith!” Lance moaned, crying out when Keith stated pressing him down into the comforter. Lance could feel his cock weeping as his sensitive walls hugged Keith’s cock. Pulling him inside more making Keith groan as he continued to pound into Lance. 

“Bunny ruts can happen everyday at a certain time for long hours. Now, that we’re officially mated... well I guess Keith no longer holds in his bunny urges.” Shiro informed, placing the food away. He knew they would be awhile, might as well store the food and heat it up for later. 

“AAAHHH!!!” Lance screamed, pleasure erupting and his cock spurting once again onto the comforter while Keith came inside Lance. Keith’s eyes looked glazed over as he finally pulled out, watching clumps of sperm spurt out from Lance’s quivering hole with hunger. But, Keith was herded to Lance’s front as another cock, this one bigger rammed inside him. Filling him more than Keith’s own cock and making him scream. Shiro grunted, tail wagging and leaning down to kiss Keith whom whimpered as the strong canine reach to grasp his left cheek. 

“Guys... guys...” Lance moaned, head resting on Keith’s inner thigh. His cock slapping and sliding against his face as Keith tried to fuck into Lance’s mouth while he kissed Shiro. Shiro growled, biting the bunny’s lips, before pulling back to shove his fingers in an eager mouth. 

“We have to take care of Keith, his ruts can get pretty painful. Especially since he’s been holding them in since he’s matured.” Shiro informed, pulling out his fingers before rubbing them around Keith’s own hole. Lance looked at Keith, seeing how much he was painting and looked so hot. 

He was a cat, so his ruts were rather... lazy. 

But, Lance loved Keith so he opened his mouth and allowed Keith to fuck into him as Shiro fucked his back. The feeling of his lovers around him were great and he could hear the delicious whines and moans from Keith as Shiro fucked into his hole with his fingers as Lance made sure to suck the others cock. 

Lance can feel the knot of Shiro and whimpered around the cock, his sounds muffled as he felt Shiro starting to fill him up. His hot cum mixing in with Keith’s, making him feel so full. Shiro howled a bit before smashing down into Lance’s neck and biting hard making Lance’s tail puff up before falling limp. Lance blinked in surprise when Keith pulled out, spraying his cum all over Lance’s face and looking so satisfied that Lance felt a twitch of arousal in his weeping cock. 

Shiro turned Lance head, looking with appreciation as the cum covered almost his whole face. “I wanna fuck again.” Keith whined, making Shiro give an test thrust in Lance’s hole seeing his knot deflate enough for him to slip free. Lance winced when he felt the cum that was inside pour out again, yelping in surprise when Keith sprinted to watch with Shiro as the cum drooled out of his abused anus. 

“More.” Keith whined, without warning he scrambled behind Lance and thrusted inside. Lance just shivered, becoming so exhausted, but feeling so good as Keith used him. It sparked something in Shiro and Keith when they looked down to see almost hearts in Lances eyes as he manages to turn over so he was on his back. Allowing the two to see the very small bump that was starting to build. 

“Fuck.” Shiro growled as he lined his head up again Keith before pushing inside. Keith screamed, feeling Shiro continue to make his way in, making Keith cum when he finally bottoms out. Lance shivered, feeling another rush of cum to add to the amount that was inside. 

And like the husky he was, the bunny and cat screamed as Shiro worked hard and brutal on them. Ever time he pounded into Keith, Keith would do the same into Lance. In and out, the sounds of skin slapping into skin is all you could hear in the room. Lance was almost in a daze as Keith, never really have so much pleasure in one go. Never being this full. 

He could get addicted to this. 

Lance knew that Shiro was close, as he took a hold of Keith’s shoulder. He forced them down onto Lance making him whimper as they rubbed again his heated skin. “Aaahh...” Lance whimpered. 

And with that, Shiro slammed his knot into Keith blowing his load inside the bunny who did the same into Lance. Shiro huffed, his tail stopped it wagging while Keith’s ears dropped to the side of his head. The two were exhausted and stayed on top of Lance for a moment to gather up some strength. Lance whined though, finally pushing at Keith’s chest and signaling that they needed to get off. 

Keith managed to get off so that lance could slip out from under him and Shiro. They watched as Lance pressed his stomach down. Making everything inside come out in such a rush that Lance came all over his stomach and hands. Lance pouted, not liking how messy he was or how messy the blankets were. Without a care, he got off the couch getting whines from Keith and Shiro as he waddled his way towards his special blanket that was on the floor in front of the window that gave great sunlight. 

No, no one would be able to look inside as the curtains were closed as of right now. Lance started grooming in a lazy fashion, while he heard the mess of his two mates behind him. 

“Keith! KEITH! You have to stay! My knot hasn’t gone down yet!” 

“SHIRO! WORK WITH ME HERE!” 

“I’m trying!”

Lance rolled his eyes as he continued to clean himself, lapping up the cum before being satisfied with how clean his face was. He curled up, smiling when he finally felt two large solid bodies wrap around him for a nice afternoon cat nap. 

Yes, Lance could definitely get used to this.


End file.
